Lost control
by Mika Uriah
Summary: "You threatening me?" his eyes squinted as he studied her. She shook her head "no. It's a promise." -An explosive incident between Will, Abby and Kate leaves Will wondering when he lost control. rated T for language


Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah.

O0O

"You cunt-licking dyke bitch!" Will screamed and dove at Abby in the halls of the sanctuary, she gasped at the sudden eruption and stepped back, getting blocked with a wall behind her she braced for a potential impact of her boyfriend's bony fists; she held her breath and closed her eyes and waited for it.

Kate Freelander slid in between Will and Abby and pushed him off "let us explain what happened Will, please?"

"I don't need to hear anything from you! You're worse than she is. Does Garris know he's engaged to a whore?"

"Will!" Abby gasped in disgust, "You don't know the full story let me explain."

She turned him away from Kate to make sure she had his full attention. "I…" she frowned and started to speak again, she stepped around Kate and smiled at the Indian woman briefly, reaching behind her back and squeezed her fingers; "despite what you think about Magnus never hiring me to work in the sanctuary, I've been working with her on the inside with the bureau to see what Addison was really up too. When you arrived today with Henry, Kate was already in the offices hacking into the systems, she was undercover as a paralegal, and we hacked the servers and gave her a credible resume and cover story so she could be there all day with me. I don't know why you weren't told."

He swallowed, how come he didn't know about the undercover work? "I…you…"

"Kissed her. I know; we were on our way out, down the hall way. The same hallway you and Henry were trying to sneak into thanks to some serious lack of communication skills. We had no idea that it was you. We heard the footsteps and thought it was Addison or someone and I thought quickly, there weren't any bathrooms or anything that we could sneak into," she let go of Kate's hand from behind her, brought her hand around and started playing with his fingers.

Will squeezed Abby's fingers gently in a form of an apology, Henry and he were walking down the hall to where Addison's offices were and Will and Henry must've taken a left instead of a right or something and they bumped into Abby kissing Kate against the wall, both girls looked like they were more than enjoying it - "I didn't know, look, I'm sorry. I saw red. I didn't think."

"Right, you didn't think! God, do you really think that I would cheat on you? Never mind it being in my place of work? Do you really think that little of me?!" Will could see the hurt in his girlfriend's eyes as she shook her head "I'm just glad you had the ability to keep it to yourself and you waited until we got back here before you decided to jump to conclusions!" she hit him in the chest.

"Baby…"

"Don't Will. I don't think I can be with anyone who jumps off the handle the way you did, that scared me a lot."

"I'm sorry baby, Abby..." he ran a hand through his overly spiked hair.

She rested a hand on his chest "look, Will, I just need a break, I've been talking to Magnus and I found out a few things, and after tonight...I need to think some things over," she had tears in her eyes as she wished Kate a good night and hugged the woman gently. Before walking out she turned back to Will and sighed "I loved you Will, okay? Maybe not with my entire being or whatever, but I fucking loved you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! Does that mean nothing?" she shook her head and walked out of the sanctuary shutting the large wooden door behind her.

Kate studied Will for almost a full minute before she said anything, she studied the way he was rubbing hands together, the way his stance changed, the way his face somehow looked older; before she spoke to him again "I'm sorry that happened Will."

"Yeah me too."

Kate half nodded and stepped in front of him "Look, Will, you can call me whatever you want. Accuse me of things that I may or may not have done until your heart's content, you can act better than me because you have some sort of degree and or whatever makes you feel better about yourself!" she pointed a finger to his chest "but, if you talk to Abby ever again the way you talked to just now. And I mean EVER again...I will end you."

"You threatening me?" his eyes squinted as he studied her.

She shook her head "no. It's a promise."

Kate walked out leaving Will alone with his own thoughts wondering exactly when he lost control of everything.


End file.
